1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a punching tool comprising a punching die and a guide housing in which the punching die is guided.
2. Background Art
A punching tool of this type is known from DE 296 09 541 US, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,293 and through prior public use. A punching tool of this type may be employed in a punch press, in particular in a turret punch press, together with an automated tool changer. A plurality of such punching tools may then be disposed in a storage shelf which is connected with a punch press, which uses in each case one of the punching tools, via an automated tool changer. The tool is removed from the storage shelf or from a turret of the punch press by means of the automated tool changer which grips the punching tool at its head. When this happens, it is of vital importance to prevent the guide housing from being undesirably released from the punching die when the punching tool is gripped at its head.